Gauntlet
Real Name Robert Alexander Candide Known Aliases None First Episode/DC Appearance None; original character. First Story Appearance The Epic of Gauntlet Weapons The Gauntlet (see below) Powers Namesake weapon the Gauntlet. The Gauntlet is a mystical artifact created by an ancie't race known as the Old Ones. The artifact enhances Robert's natural abilities, although only to a certain degree before other powers must be deactivated to accommodate heavier users of power (for example, Gauntlet cannot lift more then four tons or jump more then 20 feet unless he deactivates other Gauntlet powers). Its main weapon is a yellow energy field similar to the Shimmer, able to form shapes, weapons, shields, or what is needed as long as it is not too complex. While it lacks the Shimmer's range, it also possesses no overt weaknesses. The only way for the energy to be pierced is if Robert BELIEVES it can be pierced by whatever weapon is being used or if the attack is sufficiently powerful. The belief bit is a weakness, actually, since you can psych him out. The Gauntlet artifact itself manifests as a ring shape when not in use and expands to cover Rob's entire right arm when in use. The actual Gauntlet armor is also virtually indestructible: only insanely powerful magic can pierce it Current Status Active History Born in Uberton, a city overflowing with people with powers (most of whom didn't much care for them due to the way it complicated things), Robert Candide was somewhat of an anomaly as he had no powers and dearly wanted them. His wish was granted when the ancient demi-god Pangloss the Mighty chose Robert to be the bearer of the Old One artifact the Gauntlet (actually, chose is a strong word: Pangloss picked Robert out of the phone book. The being Pangloss had power beyond comprehension, but one thing exceeded his power and that was his laziness). However, Robert, while not evil, had a somewhat ill-defined sense of morality in a classic sagacity: while he would gladly stop a bank from being robbed, he would think nothing of robbing the same bank for funds to pay for his war on crime (he considered it due payment for his civil services). His actions eventually caught up to him and he was arrested and sentenced to 2000 hours of community service, which he could either serve picking up garbage or joining a superhero team. A mail error caused the Titans to lose the chance to refuse him membership, and Robert was placed on the team to serve his sentence, a place he remained afterward because he rather liked the place. Robert is a happy soul, the manifestation of Spider-Man's lighthearted wittiness without any of the drama and angst. He enjoys goofing off and taking nothing seriously, something that has kept him and Noel, who is his opposite to the extreme, from seeing eye to eye. When tragedy batters the team, Rob is the one ready to do something stupid to lighten the mood, and when the forth wall needs to be broken, Rob is there with the hammer. Despite this, Rob can be immensely useful in a fight and very dangerous if pushed to panic. Outside these situations, Rob is Comedy Relief in its purest state. But he's no joke. And he has a habit of getting into trouble...